icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2007 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 18, 2007. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, played best-of-7 series for division semifinals, finals and conference finals. The conference champions played a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on June 7, 2007 with the Hamilton Bulldogs defeating the Hershey Bears four games to one to win the first Calder Cup in team history. This was a rematch of the 1997 Calder Cup Final, where Hershey defeated Hamilton in five games. Carey Price won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as playoff MVP, and became only the third teenage goaltender to lead his team to a Calder Cup championship in AHL history. Playoff seeds After the 2006–07 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. However, it was possible for the fifth-placed team in the West Division to take the spot of the fourth-placed team in the North Division if they earned more points, since the North Division had one fewer team. This did not occur as the Grand Rapids Griffins, the fourth-placed team in the North Division finished with 85 points while the Peoria Rivermen, the fifth-placed team in the West Division, finished with 84 points. The Hershey Bears were the Eastern Conference regular season champions as well as the Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners with the best overall regular season record. The Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights were the Western Conference regular season champions. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Manchester Monarchs - 110 points #Hartford Wolf Pack - 98 points #Providence Bruins - 94 points #Worcester Sharks - 93 points East Division #Hershey Bears - Eastern Conference regular season champions; Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners, 114 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins - 108 points #Norfolk Admirals - 108 points #Albany River Rats - 81 points Western Conference North Division #Manitoba Moose - 102 points #Rochester Americans - 98 points #Hamilton Bulldogs - 95 points #Grand Rapids Griffins - 85 points West Division #Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights - Western Conference regular season champions, 104 points #Chicago Wolves - 101 points #Milwaukee Admirals - 96 points #Iowa Stars - 88 points Bracket In each round the higher seed receives home ice advantage, meaning they can play a maximum of four home games if the series reaches seven games. There is no set series format for each series due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations. Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Manchester Monarchs vs. (A4) Worcester Sharks (A2) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (A3) Providence Bruins East Division (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (E4) Albany River Rats (E2) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (E3) Norfolk Admirals Western Conference North Division (N1) Manitoba Moose vs. (N4) Grand Rapids Griffins (N2) Rochester Americans vs. (N3) Hamilton Bulldogs West Division (W1) Omaha Ak-Sar-Ben Knights vs. (W4) Iowa Stars (W2) Chicago Wolves vs. (W3) Milwaukee Admirals Division Finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Manchester Monarchs vs. (A3) Providence Bruins East Division (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (E2) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference North Division (N1) Manitoba Moose vs. (N3) Hamilton Bulldogs West Division (W2) Chicago Wolves vs. (W4) Iowa Stars Conference finals Eastern Conference (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (A1) Manchester Monarchs Western Conference (W2) Chicago Wolves vs. (N3) Hamilton Bulldogs Calder Cup Final (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (N3) Hamilton Bulldogs See also *2006–07 AHL season Category:2007 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs